


A Little Too Knowing

by merinxD



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, hints at humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru don’t realise how difficult life is going to be after their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Proofed by - anilinsan.tumblr.com :)

For the first time ever, the bedroom of Tachibana Makoto is filled with the sounds of mingled heavy breaths and the heady scent of arousal for two. In his dreams, Makoto imagined that they would build toward this slowly, if ever. Instead, it’s happening all at once. A confession blurted simultaneously, followed by a kiss much deeper than what a first should be, led Makoto and Haru from the front stairs to the bedroom quickly, clumsily and without hesitation. Clothes were strewn upon the floor after being ripped off by helpful hands that bumped and jostled and weren’t really too helpful at all. They fell to the bed, completely naked, Haru pressed against the mattress and Makoto against Haru. Their skin brushed, stomachs tensed, erections swelled as Haru moved back and Makoto followed.

A kiss ensued that contained too much of everything (teeth, saliva, tongue, love) that all lead to this moment - right  _now_.

“Haru, are you sure?” Makoto questions with wide awe filled eyes. They haven’t spoken since he clumsily ruined Haru’s confession with his own; however, the look within his friend’s blue is clear. They both want this, him more than anything. Makoto has even studied a little, but…what if he messes it up? What if Haru doesn’t feel good and he fails? Never in his brightest daydreams did he think that he would have Haru beneath him, wriggling their erections together.

“You’re thinking too much.” A husky voice replies. It’s toneless like always, but so completely different to anything Makoto has ever heard. It causes him to press closer, rubbing together as a gasp breaks free.

“Haru sounds sexy.” He murmurs against his friend’s neck, burrowing closer and kissing just below his ear. Haru lets out a sharp breath, so Makoto does it again. He is given a gasp and then a moan on the third suckling kiss.

“Shut up.” Haru replies breathily, arching beneath him. “Just…” He pauses, turning his head to the side. “Do it.” He finishes, shuddering at the attention from Makoto’s mouth.

“That’s not very romantic.” Makoto replies, feeling bolder with each of Haru’s reactions. But it’s true, he wants to explore and love. He isn’t quite sure what to do in terms of foreplay, though he knows what makes himself feel good.

With that in mind, the teen slides backward to perch on his knees. His hands slide up Haru’s splayed body, first his thighs and then his torso, stopping to swipe Haru’s swollen lower lip with his thumb. Makoto’s other hand grasps the jutting length and his eyes take it all in greedily. It’s the sexiest thing that he has ever seen; his hand sliding up and down, squeezing it tight and making Haru quiver.

“Makoto.” Haru impresses, desperately. It’s clipped and blank but the teen knows that he is begging. Haruka is imploring him for more and suddenly all of Makoto’s worries are gone. Haru’s hand grasps at him too and he jolts forward at the new touch. His mind jostles at the fact that Haruka,  _Nanase Haruka_ , is touching his penis. It is almost enough to make him orgasm right away, but Haru wants more. His eyes say so. Still…

Makoto wants to hear it.

“What do you want, Haru?” Makoto asks, his voice hitching at the end as Haru jerks him faster. It’s an awkward angle but nothing has ever felt so good.

Haru must be really aroused, because he thrusts up against Makoto’s hand and looks him in the eye, azure dazzling and resolute.

“Makoto.” Haru replies and that’s his answer. He wants Makoto.

The brunette nods and it all begins to feel very real. His nerves haven’t resurfaced even though his voice sure seems to think so as he gets out, “I have - I have lube.”

He blushes as his friend states, “I know.”

Makoto’s eyes widen, but he doesn’t ask  _how_  Haru knows. It doesn’t matter now, anyway. He nods toward the draw that it’s kept in and is surprised at the lack of embarrassment he feels. He never intended to buy this; it actually came as a complimentary item when Nagisa bought them all hentai for Christmas. The book is still in his cupboard and Nagisa checks to see if he’s used it every time, like there will be a clue. He’s never talked about it before but maybe Haru has some lubricant as well.

“I know what to do.” Haru says suddenly, throwing Makoto for a moment.

His eyes must say what his mind is thinking,  _How_ , because Haru is talking again. He passes him the lubricant and spreads his legs, tilting his hips.

“I got some as well, with the manga.” Haruka finally blushes. “I didn’t use the hentai. It didn’t interest me…But I touched myself after I heard Nagisa say that it feels good, so I…found out.”

Makoto is certain that he has never heard his best friend say such embarrassing things before, or an explanation so thorough, but that isn’t what makes his cock harden or his jaw set.

“H-Haru has touched himself…here?” Makoto asks with a gulp, reaching down to circle Haru’s entrance for the first time.

Haru nods, looking to the side. A blush coats his cheeks and it fills Makoto with a warm fuzzy feeling. He doesn’t speak for a moment as he coats his fingers, touching the area again and reveling in the noise that Haru makes.

He can’t resist. Makoto needs to know.

“When?” He asks.

“When what?” Comes the reply, as Makoto’s forefinger slides in easily. The taller boy kisses the inside of Haru’s knee, tasting the chlorine upon his skin.

“When did you touch yourself here?” Makoto pulls out, pressing inside slowly once more. Haru’s legs spread of their own volition and he assumes that it is a good sign.

“L-Last night.” Haru whimpers, actually pressing back, pushing Makoto in further.

“ _Haru_.” The brunette breathes, absolutely unable to handle such thoughts. He must be a masochist, because he continues, “Was Haru thinking of me?”

“Yesss.” Haru hisses and Makoto rewards him with a second finger. He begins to stroke him, touching his leaking length in time with his slick fingers.

It’s a sensory overload and Makoto’s brain stops working. His fingers know what they are doing apparently as they open him up, preparing Haru to take him inside.

 _Shit_. His dick twitches at the thought and the three fingers splay widely. He could fit right now if he wanted to, but it would be tight. So he adds a fourth and Haru hisses, it looks like pleasured pain and it drives Makoto crazy as Haru thrusts back against them.

“Makoto.” Haru grits and he nods in reply, though the squirming teen doesn’t see it. “ _Please_.”

“I know.” Makoto whispers, pulling out quickly and using the lubricant on his fingers to coat his arousal. He squirts some more on for good measure, positioning himself carefully.

This is it.

“Makoto.” Haru demands impatiently and he listens, pressing inside steadily.

It’s hot, tight and more than he ever imagined. Makoto isn’t sure if he’ll be able to last, so he seats himself to the hilt. Then, his slick hand grips Haru tight, almost as tight as the walls squeezing his dick. Quickly, Makoto sets about bringing Haru closer to the edge. It’s a bad plan, though, that sees his lover pushing back against him with each jerk down. His hand grips tighter and before either know it, Makoto is moving.

Haru comes suddenly, jolting up against his friend and moaning almost silently. The thick seed covers his stomach and it’s so sexy, but Makoto manages to hold it in, though he does fall forward. Legs wrap around him and he thrusts faster, harder into the heat. He’s sure that it’s only been a few minutes, but he can’t go on.

“H-Haru!” Makoto warns, falling flush against him and breathing heavily against his neck. Haru gasps in reply and Makoto’s entire body tightens, spasming intensely as he spills himself inside jerkily.

It takes a long moment before they can both breathe and even longer for them to move.

“I love you.” Makoto murmurs against his neck, preparing to clean them up. They could shower and change the sheets after.

“Me too.” Haru replies surprisingly and another kiss is shared. It’s slower and still inexperienced as hell, but it’s amazing.

It’s all so amazing…

Makoto’s lids flutter open and he looks up at the sky. The grass is soft beneath him and he whispers, “A dream.”

“It wasn’t a dream.” Haru offers flatly, skimming the back of their hands together inconspicuously. “I want to swim.” He follows up with and Makoto sits, gazing around the grassy area where they have lunch. That’s right, their last period was cancelled. They had sex three more times last night at Haru’s house and he’s exhausted. Makoto isn’t even sure how Haru can walk.

“Is your body okay?” He asks softly, ascertaining that no one is around.

“Aa.” Haru nods, but Makoto sees the stiffness of his back as he stands and the slight difference in his stance.

It makes him blush.

Haru glares and Makoto reads  _swim!_  in his gaze.

“Alright, alright. It won’t hurt to go early.” He responds, standing as well.

Haru doesn’t reply as a ghost of a smile falls to his lips. They walk to the pool, hands brushing now and then. Makoto wants to lace their fingers together, even though it wouldn’t be advisable at school. Maybe they can on the way home for just a little while.

Reaching the locker room, Makoto undresses and so does Haru. The others will be here soon.

Pulling on his swimsuit, he glances at his lover and a surprised breath leaves his lips.

“No swimsuit?” He asks, seeing that Haru is wearing a pair of plain boxer briefs. They look great against his toned legs. Makoto must be a pervert because he wants to kneel down and peel them off, licking Haru to hardness and making him come again.

“It was uncomfortable.” Haru replies, omitting the _because we had sex._

Makoto gets it, however, and it only heightens his problem. So he turns away and folds up his clothes, bending to place them in their nook. His bag comes next and he turns back to his friend…

“Haru-” He begins to say. The words fall away and Makoto stares at the bulge in Haru’s jammers. His own dick twitches and he takes two steps forward, cupping Haru through his pants brazenly and without thought.

“What’s this?” He asks, blushing.

“You tell me.” Haru replies, groping Makoto as well.

The taller boy  _eeps_  and the door to the club bangs open. They spring apart and Haru heads for the other door swiftly. He disappears from sight and a splash sounds.

Makoto isn’t so lucky, as he holds his towel in front of himself. He isn’t sure how he is going to get through practice seeing Haru’s body, wet and tensing. Not after last night. All day he’s been plagued with images, especially when seeing the barely concealed hickey at the bottom of Haru’s hair, at the back of his neck.

This is going to be the death of him.

“Uh. Hi everyone.” He greets and Kou chatters happily with Rei while Nagisa talks over the both of them.

“Hello Makoto-senpai. Ready to swim?” She smiles and he nods mechanically, trying his best to seem normal. Thankfully, the shock killed his erection.

But he has to go outside now and Haru is out there.

Steeling himself, the teen follows his friends as Nagisa talks about his newest history assignment and how it will be a grand performance.

“Rei-chan’s going to be my partner.” Nagisa croons, looking proud.

“I said no such thing.” Rei replies. “You intentionally do poorly so that I will do your work.” He says grimly, scolding.

Kou gasps, “That’s not very nice, Nagisa-kun!”

“Rei-chan loves it! Don’t you, Rei-chan?” He grins and the rest of the conversation filters off. They are still close to him, but Makoto’s ears are no longer working.

Haru stands on the marker, body prone and ready. His behind faces Makoto and the taller teen blushes at remembering what’s beneath the black fabric. His lover soars through the air, puncturing the water beautifully giving Makoto back his breath as the water obscures him.

“Makoto-senpai, are you okay?” Kou asks and he rips his eyes away from Haru.

“Yes! I’m fine!” He says quickly. Probably a little too quickly.

He walks over to place his towel down, taking a few deep breaths and willing his body to calm itself. It does after a long moment and Makoto stands. Turning, his eyes unintentionally meet with a surfacing Haru, who is pulling himself from the pool for a drink.

“Water.” Haru says, holding his hand out and Makoto watches the droplets cascade down his body. Their eyes meet and they both stiffen, jaws setting. A knowing look is shared and Makoto goes to pass him the liquid.

Haru’s head turns sharply highlighting his blush and he says, “It’s fine.”

In the next moment, his boyfriend is gone and in the water again, still thirsty.

It’s not good for him and Makoto wishes that he had a drink, though at the same time he’s happy that Haru is feeling this also, even if he’s better at hiding it. Makoto can’t help that he’s an open book.

It’s clear that both of them need to get used to whatever “this” is, because right now he’s about to come in his jammers with one more look from Haru (which wouldn’t be good with Kou looking at him strangely).

“Mako-chan.” Nagisa says, sounding off.  _Oh no._

“Y-Yes?” Makoto asks, heading to the starting block. His back faces Nagisa, which is good. Because he’s feeling a little…tense.

“Is that a love bite on your neck?” The blonde asks innocently and a finger reaches up to touch the spot.

In response, Makoto flails and falls into the pool grasping at his neck.

He’s aroused, embarrassed, completely love sick and Makoto is sure that his team is going to find out.

Haru comes up for air, flicking the water from his eyes. He glares at Nagisa, obviously having heard him by some magic. A blush covers his neck as he glances at Makoto briefly before focusing intensely on the annoying underclassman.

“Is something wrong, Haru-chan?” Nagisa asks, grinning a little too knowingly.

Haru disappears beneath the water again, but not before letting out a  _tch_. His stroke is completely abandoned as he floats beneath the surface in protest.

Today doesn’t seem like it will be very productive and neither will tomorrow or the day after that.

Makoto sighs heavily.

How are they going to fix this problem?


End file.
